She watched me bleed
by therandomer5000
Summary: Rated for blood! Karai makes a mistake when she kills Leo, she doesn't realise until it's too late. Will she ever be happy? R&R ONESHOT!


**This is sad by the way so please don't read if you don't like that kind of thing, enjoy xx**

* * *

**She's watching me bleed**

Leonardo was lying on the ground, he had went out for a run.. just a run.. when Karai turned up and fought him. Now he was at her mercy, her sword was pointing at his chest. All was silent.

**The silence keeps it easy**

**keeps you safe for the moment.**

Leo was safe until Karai made her move,

''Foot ninja, go back to father and leave us'' karai commanded. Leo knew he would die, he was hoping his brothers would come soon, he had told them about Karai attacking and he had been completely outnumbered.

**As you're walking away**

**your foot steps get louder.**

**All you needed was time **

**but now time will destroy us.**

They looked into each others eyes for a moment, Karai looked like she was ready to end Leo's life but.. why was she holding back?

**It will all be over, **

**and here we are**

**we're stuck inside this salted earth together.**

Karai closed her eyes and stuck her sword forward, It went straight into Leo's chest but missed his heart. Leo gasped as the pain shot through him, It was almost unbearable.

**You'll pierce my lungs**

**my limbs go numb**

**as my colours fade out.**

**You watch me bleed.**

**You watch me bleed.**

Karai stood there and stared at Leo with a look of triumph, but Leo knew the novelty of what had happened would soon wear off and she would leave him to die alone in the cold earthy dump, It wasn't cold when leo had first entered.

**I gave you everything **

**to die with a smile**

**All you wanted was **

**to live for a while**

Karai suddenly realised what she had done and it frightened her. She had been taken over by her wish to please her father and had destroyed the only thing that pleased her. She had killed the man.. Turtle that she loved and In the process, broke her own heart. She felt miserable, she began to cry as she fell to her knees next to Leo. Leonardo was taken by surprise, She loved him. The woman he loved, loved him back! he would have been so happy had he not been dying.

**You took everything**

**but it left you empty**

**You can't replace me, you can't.**

Karai realised that she would never love anyone other than Leo. He was her love.

**It's almost over,**

**and here we are**

**We're stuck inside **

**this salted earth together.**

Karai knew what she had to do, there was only one thing that would make her happy. She would die with Leo and love him in the after life.

''I am sorry Leonardo'' karai sobbed as she struck herself in the same place as she had struck Leo. She screamed as she fell next to him, they turned their heads to face each other.

**You'll pierce my lungs**

**my limbs go numb**

**as my colours fade out**

**you watch me bleed.**

**you watch me bleed.**

They watched as their blood mixed with one another,

''Why Karai? Why did you kill yourself?'' Leo asked weakly.

''I can't live with out you Leo'' Karai mumbled, Leo leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. They held hands and gave each other a small smile. Leo's eye lids began to flutter and he clenched his teeth in pain.

''I-I forgive you... Karai.. and.. I love you'' Leo hissed.

''Ssshhh, It will all be over soon.. I love you'' Karai smiled softly. The couple lay there in silence as they died together.

**It will all be over,**

**and here we are**

**We'll die inside this **

**salted earth together.**

**You'll pierce my lungs **

**my limbs go numb **

**as my colours fade out **

**you watch me bleed**

**you watch me bleed**

**you watch me bleed**

**you watch me bleed**

Karai watched as Leo went limp, his eyes closed slowly and his spirit eft his body,

''Wait for me my love'' Karai whispered with a sniff. She was nearing the end, soon she will join him.

**Watch me bleed...**

three shadows had just arrived in the dump, they were worried by the lack of noise. They made their way to where the fight took place and stood silently as they saw what was left. In the middle of the bodies and blood were their brother and their enemy, holding hand and dying. They silently ran up to Leo, they all let out a sob once they realised he had passed. Karai looked up at them.

''I.. Leo'' Michelangelo sobbed as he stared down upon his eldest brothers still form.

''We were too late...'' Raph growled, ''Karai... why are you here? what are you doing?''

''I-I love him..'' Karai gasped, ''Please... We must be layed to rest together... or we will never find each other in the after life''

''Of course Karai'' Donnie smiled softly, ''I understand..'' The three turtles lifted up Leo's body and took it to the battleshell. Raph went back for Karai, when he got there she was dead. The turtles kept their promise and buried them both next to each other in central park. The two spirits watched as they mourned for them in the light of the moon. once the ceremony was over the two spirits danced away and the four mutants made their way home.

* * *

**At least they found each other... please review xx**


End file.
